The Adventure
by MichelangeloHamato4
Summary: The turtles points of view of what happened when the foot attacked Aprils apartment


At the farmhouse

Chapter1

Before the foot ninja attacks

Authors Note: this story is based on the turtle movie I grew up watching with my little brother and this will be my first story so please forgive me if there are any mistakes or misspelled words. I hope you enjoy this story. It will be mostly point of views.

Leo POV

After finding out that splinter was taken away from us and living with April for two days, we were watching April give a report on her TV. While watching Raphael gets up and says, "So what are we going to do about it?" I ask, "What can we do about it? April is our only lead to these guys. We have to wait until she comes up with something." Raph being sarcastic says, "Oh so that's the plan from our great leader we'll just sit here on our butts." I reply calmly but a little rude, "I never said I was your great leader." Raph still sarcastic says, "Well you sure act like it sometimes." I beginning to lose my patience say, "Yeah, well you act like a jerk sometimes you know that and this attitude of yours isn't helping anything you know that?" Then raph being serious gets up and says, "Oh yeah, well maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave." While he slammed the door shut I said "Good go ahead we don't need you."

Raph POV

After my fight with Leo, I went up to the roof and walked along doing ninja moves. While I was doing that, a bunch of foot ninjas ganged up on me and started to fight me. I started out doing well and when they stopped attacking me I said, "Come on how do you guys expect to beat me?" when I saw that more of the foot clan was ganging up on me I said, "good answer, good answer." When I realized that they were not stopping, I felt helpless and they beat me up and sent me flying through Aprils window making April scream and panic.

Mikey POV

After the Foot came in Aprils apartment, I notice that one of the foot soldiers is showing off with the nun-chucks and I say, "Ah a fellow chucker eh?" I start doing a move with my nun-chucks and then the foot soldier copies me. I then do another fancy move with my nun-chucks and he copies me again. This time instead of doing another trick I twirl my nun-chucks around breathing on hand and say, "Keep Practicing." I then attack.

Aprils POV

After coming home from work, I hung out with the guys minus Raph (cause I was told he was blowing off some steam) and showed them my antique shop. Donnie was amazed and said, "This place has everything." I agreed and said, "yup just about." Then I noticed that Mikey was sneaking up on Leo with cymbals and I plugged my ears before Mikey slammed them together and then when Mikey did he totally took Leo by surprise. After a while I questioned Donnie and asked, "hasn't Raph been gone along time?" Donnie said, "Ah he does it all the time he likes it." I asked, "are you sure?" Donnie said, "Don't worry he should be back any min-" Donnie was cut off from the crash of Raph coming through my window. I panic and say, "Is He? Is He?" Leo said, "No He's alive barely." While the turtles were fighting the foot clan I stayed by Raph cause he was knocked unconscious. When we fell through the floor into the shop a man was standing there wearing a mask.

Casey Jones POV

After fighting Raph(who I thought was a punker) for the first time, I was tuning my radio and I saw him again not sure I grabbed my binoculars to get a better view and sure enough it was Raph but I did not know his name when we met until after we got to Aprils farmhouse. I realized that Raph and his brothers were in trouble so I ran and got my mask on and got my hockey stick to get ready to teach the foot a lesson they would never forget. After April and the turtles fell through to the antique shop, I was there and I said, "Do you guys want to tell me what you're doing to my green pal over there Huh?" I notice that April is holding Raph and I said, "Whoa who's the babe?" After I said that I started to fight with Leo, Donnie and Mikey and after the foot had started a fire I noticed that the guys were leaving and I heard Donnie say, "You coming?" I said, "I'll cover you." While I was fighting I heard that a guy named Charles called April to tell her she was fired. Then I heard Leo say, "Come on we got to get out of here." And then I turned to the foot clan and said, "Bye guys got to run." We took the van and left and I drove to the farmhouse.

Chapter 2

The farmhouse

Donnie POV

When we get to the farmhouse, quickly we rush Raph up to the bathroom to soak him in the tub to keep him wet. After we do that, I went out to find Casey so that I can keep him company while he fixes the truck. While he fixes the truck, he tells me a story. After the story, we are calling each other names. So I start out with the letter A and call Casey Atomic mouth. Casey continues with the letter B and calls me Barfaroni. I continue with the letter C and call him Camel breath. After that Casey calls me Dung head then I call him Elf lips. Then he calls me fungoid. Then before another name is called he says, "Ok let's see if this works." I ask, "Uh what letter are we on?" He tells me "G" then I say, "Here it goes Gak face." Casey says, "I'm ready Hose brain." I start the car and I say, "it works Uh hey."

Leo POV

While Raph is unconscious, I sit on a stool waiting for him to snap out of his unconscious state and I feel guilty about what I said to him about not needing him on the team. Then April walks in puts her hand on me and walks over to the tub where Raph is and she sprinkles some water on him. She then shakes her hand dry and puts her hand calmly on my arm and says, "He'll be ok." After she leaves part of me is wanting to believe her that he will be ok but the other side is wanting to doubt her. I really am hoping he will be ok.

Raph POV

After getting knocked around by the foot, my spirit feels like it has left my body and I go up to heaven. While I am there I notice that Leo is hanging around my body that is in the tub. I wish I could have said goodbye to my brothers before I left. I notice everything up here is so cool there is no crime, no evil doers, and definitely NO SHRETHEAD. Just as I was starting to get comfortable an angel comes up to me and says, "Raphael, I am sorry to say that it is not yet your time to come and join us. You need to back down and be with your brothers who need you." I nod and then I notice that my spirit starts to come back down and rejoin my body. I then wake up and I moan. Leo hears me and says, "Raph, your awake." I say to him, "what does a guy have to do to get some food around here?" Leo runs to the door and shouts, "he's awake! He wants some food! Bring some food!" then Leo comes over to help me up and says, "Listen Raph about what I said before you know about not needing you." I say to him, "Leo, Don't." we hug and he whispers, "oh boy we missed you." Then we here Donnie say, "It's a Kodak moment." I am glad to be back.


End file.
